Netsujou SERENADE
Netsujou SERENADE es la canción que se incluye en el CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ SS DISC, interpretado por las voces de la clase S: Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren y Kurusu Syo con las voces de Miyano Mamoru, Junichi Suwabe y Hiro Shimono respectivamente. Clasificación * # 62 (Lugar Oricon) * # 2 (Apariciones en Oricon) Curiosidades * La canción fue el tema principal del videojuego "Uta no Prince-sama -Netsujou SERENADE-". Letra *Partes cantadas por Ichinose Tokiya *Partes cantadas por Jinguji Ren *Partes cantadas por Kurusu Syo *Partes cantadas por Todos *Partes cantadas por Jinguji Ren y Kurusu Syo *Partes cantadas por Ichinose Tokiya y Kurusu Syo Español= Sentimos el sonido de los sueños Se están acercando... En aquellos días, anhelábamos el escenario... ¡Así que, vamos a caminar junto a ti! ¡Ahora nos hemos convertimos en uno! El gran amor que me cambió ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! ¡Amor por tu sonrisa! Este sonido ha estado buscando una canción. Cuando estés triste, ¡Cantaré para ti! ¡Mirando tu rostro mientras sonríes a mi lado, pienso que quiero cantar por siempre y para siempre! ¡Ese día vi el cielo contigo atadada directo a la mañana! ¡Si ese es el tipo de deseo que tengo para nosotros, algún día seguramente se volverá realidad! Es cierto, no hay problema, ¡Hacia Arriba! Sentimos el sonido de los sueños, se están acercando... En aquellos días, anhelábamos el escenario... ¡Así que, siempre estaré a tu lado! ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! El significado de "una pareja" que me ha cambiado, ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! ¡El Amor por tu sonrisa! Está bien, no hay nada alarmante. ¡Estás aquí para mi! ¡Ya no más noches agobiantes y la oscuridad sin fin! ¡No importa dónde esté, quiero sentirte sólo a ti! ¡Nosotros dos compartiremos la alegría y las lágrimas! Siempre y cuando estés aquí, mi sentimientos se vuelven gentiles Esa sonrisa siempre sana mi corazón marchito, suavemente... ¡Por primera vez, he encontrado algo más importante que yo mismo! ¡Vuela! Sentimos el sonido de los sueños, se están acercando... En aquellos días, anhelábamos el escenario... ¡Tomados de las manos, vamos a volar juntos! ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! Nuestro futuro que ha comenzado a moverse, ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! Sentimos el sonido de los sueños Hemos encontrado la luz llamada "Tú" ¡Así que, vamos a caminar contigo! ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! ¡Sentimos el sonido de los sueños, se están acercando! En aquellos días, anhelábamos el escenario... ¡Así que, caminaremos contigo! ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! El gran amor que me cambió, ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! ¡El amor por tu sonrisa! |-| Romaji= yume no oto bokura kanjite　motto chikaku ni ano koro ni akogarete ita　SUTĒJI e to sou kimi to futari de aruki dasou　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku jibun kaeta ookina ai　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku Love For Your Smile! kono hibiki wa sagashimotome ita uta　kimi ga kanashii toki wa utatte ageru yo tonari de waratteru kimi no sono kao o mite　sou zutto zutto utatte itai na to omou ano hi kimi to miteta sora wa massugu asu e tsunagattea donna kibou mo sou boku to kimi to de naraba　itsu ka kitto kanaerareru　sou sa　shinpai wa iranai sa　Go Up! yume no oto bokura kanjite　motto chikaku ni ano koro ni akogarete ita　SUTĒJI e to sou kimi no soba ni itsumo iru yo　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku jibun kaeta futari no imi　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku Love For Your Smile! daijoubu kowakunai　kimi ga ite kureru　kujikesou na yoru mo akenai koto wa nai doko ni ite mo tada kimi dake kanjite itai　yorokobi mo namida mo futari wakeatte ikou kimi ga iru dake de sou yasashii kimochi ni nareru ki ga surunda sono egao ga kawaku kokoro iyashite kureru　itsumo sotto jibun yori daiji na mono hajimete mitsuketa　Fly Up! yume no oto bokura kanjite　motto chikaku ni ano koro ni akogarete ita　SUTĒJI e to te o totte futari kakenukeyou　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku ugokidashita bokura no mirai　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku yume no oto bokura kanjite kimi to iu hikari mitsuketa sou kimi to futari de aruki da sou　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku yume no oto bokura kanjite　motto chikaku ni ano koro ni akogarete ita　SUTĒJI e to sou kimi to futari de aruki da sou　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku jibun kaeta ookina ai　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku Love For Your Smile! |-| Kanji= 夢の音僕ら感じて　もっと近くに あの頃に憧れていた　ステージへと そう君とふたりで歩きだそう　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 自分変えた大きな愛　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく Love for your smile! この響きは探し求めていた歌　君が悲しい時は歌ってあげるよ 隣で笑ってる君のその顔を見て　そうずっとずっと歌っていたいなと思う あの日君と見てた空はまっすぐ明日へ繋がってた どんな希望もそう僕と君とでならば　いつかきっと 叶えられる　そうさ　心配はいらないさ　Go up! 夢の音僕ら感じて　もっと近くに あの頃に憧れていた　ステージへと そう君のそばにいつもいるよ　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 自分変えた二人の意味　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく Love for your smile! 大丈夫怖くない　君がいてくれる　くじけそうな夜も明けないことはない どこにいてもただ君だけ感じていたい　喜びも涙もふたり分け合っていこう 君がいるだけでそう優しい気持ちになれる気がするんだ その笑顔が乾く心癒してくれる　いつもそっと 自分より大事なもの初めて見つけた　Fly up! 夢の音僕ら感じて　もっと近くに あの頃に憧れていた　ステージへと 手を取ってふたり駆けぬけよう　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 動き出した僕らの未来　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 夢の音僕ら感じて 君という光見つけた そう君とふたりで歩きだそう　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 夢の音僕ら感じて　もっと近くに あの頃に憧れていた　ステージへと そう君とふたりで歩きだそう　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 自分変えた大きな愛　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく Love for your smile! Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia] * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Jinguji Ren (Canciones) Categoría:Ichinose Tokiya (Canciones) Categoría:Kurusu Syo (Canciones) Categoría:Clase S Categoría:AA & SS Disc